The present invention relates generally to the transport of bulk fluid containers, and more particularly, to handle assemblies that facilitate the carrying of bulk fluid containers used in fluid dispensing systems.
Polyurethane foams are well known in the art and may be formed either as a single component foam or as the reaction product between two reactive foam components. Both such foams may be used as adhesives or for insulating purposes. In the use of two component foams, each distinct foam component must be maintained in a separate supply container. The supply containers are linked together with supply tubes that interconnect with a dispensing gun to provide a conduit, mixing chamber and dispenser for the foam components and mixed together. These supply containers take the form of relatively bulky tanks about 11 to 12 inches high by about 8 inches in diameter. When used in an application, the supply tanks can be typically carried by a user, one in each hand.
In order to facilitate the transport of these containers, boxes or cartons have been developed to hold the two containers together as a unit in a single package. A handle is formed either as part of the box or as a separate component that is engaged with the carton. Due to the weight of the containers, these cartons had to be made from heavyweight thick and durable cardboard in order to hold the foam component supply tanks.
A number of problems exist with these boxed structures. For example, when a separate handle component is used with the carton, it has a tendency to at least partially disengage during shipping and transport, so that when a user picks up the carton, the handle may come free forcing him to drop the carton, resulting sometimes in sore shins and feet. In wet weather, water may work itself into the walls of the box, weakening the corrugated cardboard from which it is made. With the cardboard weakened by the water, the supply tanks will often break through the carton due to their weight. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved device for holding the two foam component supply tanks together during operation, storage and transport. The present invention is directed to such a device.
The present invention is directed to a carrying assembly for use with fluid supply tanks that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved assembly for carrying a pair of fluid supply tanks that is weather-resistant and inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly for a pair of foam component supply tanks that holds the two supply tanks together as a unit and which can be easily grasped with one hand.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that holds two supply containers together in an arrangement that facilitates the storage, carrying and transport of the container the assembly holding the containers together as a unit and including first means for holding the two tanks together at one location thereof and second means for holding the two tanks together at a second location spaced apart from the first location, the second means also serving as a handle so that a user may hold the two tanks together as a unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle that is adopted to engage the flanges of two foam component supply tanks, the handle having a flat gripping portion and at least two free ends depending down from the gripping portion, the free ends each having engagement ends extending outwardly therefrom to engage portions of two supply tanks, the handle further having means for flexibly adjusting to engage the supply containers
The present invention accomplishes these objects by way of its unique structure. As exemplified by a first embodiment of the invention, a first holding means, such as a binding strap is provided of sufficient length for wrapping around the two supply tanks. The strap is tightened so as to hold the two tanks together, preferably at or slightly below the midsection of the supply tanks. A second holding means in the form of a holding member is also provided to hold the two supply tanks together, at a second location spaced from the first location. This second holding member is a flexible wire form that includes two free ends that fit into holes formed in collars of the supply tank. The second member not only engages the supply tanks, but also has a horizontal portion that spans the space between the supply tank collars and which has openings that receive a flexible handle member attached thereto.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the second member includes larger leg portions which have a loop formed therein that increases the flexibility of this second member so that it flexes between different orientations adaptable to all sizes of tanks. With this assembly, the need for a carton as a structural package is eliminated, and the task of carrying the supply tanks becomes independent of the carton structure. The bulkiness of the carton is eliminated as are the failures due to moisture. The second member is a wire form member that provides a slight spring bias outwardly, which opposes the inward force which the first member applies to the supply tanks.
In another embodiment of the invention, the second holding member has a multi-part construction that includes a handle and two leg members. The leg members engage the supply tanks and extend upwardly and outwardly therefrom at a preselected angle. The leg members mate with a handle member that has a pair of free ends that rotatably mate with corresponding free ends of the leg members. In this manner, the handle member may be rotated sideways to nest adjacent the supply tanks so as to facilitate packing, storage and stacking of the packaged supply tanks.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.